fightclubchampfanomfandomcom-20200213-history
Hunter
Hunter (ハンター Hantā in Japanese) the Cheetah is a supporting character native to Avalar who first appeared in Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!. Appearance Hunter is a tall anthropomorphic cheetah, though in the original PS1 trilogy, his fur colour and patterns more closely resemble those of leopards. In Spyro 2 and 3'', Hunter is a bright orange colour with brown spots all over his coat, as well as a bright yellow underbelly and goatee, and lighter orange on his paws, he also has somewhat prominent brown eyebrows, as well as bright blue eyes. Interestingly, he has some sort of brace or clad piece on his right bicep that he is almost never seen without. He occasionally appears wearing different clothing, including scuba gear, large shorts, and a wing suit among others. In the ''Spyro Reignited Trilogy, Hunter now much more closely resembles an actual cheetah as far as fur patterns and proportions go. He is wearing his bow and quiver gear with straps in the second game, and wears additional protective gear in the skateboard parks of the third game, including a helmet and knee pads along with his blue jeans. In Enter the Dragonfly, Hunter mostly retains the same basic design as he did in the previous two games, however his model is more detailed. He is noticeably chubbier, and his hands and feet have fully modeled digits. His underbelly and eyebrows have been made tan, and his underbelly now extends up his neck, and his goatee now matches his base fur coat. His spots are now even more faint as well. This design would be the basis for Hunter's appearance in the trilogy of Gameboy Advance titles in the series. In A Hero's Tail, Hunter had his design overhauled sufficiently. His fur has been made a brighter yellow, and his spots have been redefined as a solid black or dark brown. Additionally, his underbelly, paws, and chin have all been made white to better reflect the colours of real life cheetahs. His tail has also been made more cat-like and has yellow, black and white stripes on it. His underbelly has been further extended downward past his groin, as well. Claws have been added to his finger tips and toes. His former arm brace is gone, and his staple attire now consists of a green brace on his left forearm, a green sash, a quiver filled with arrows, and his bow. This design would serve as the basis for his appearance in the Crash and Spyro Fusion duology, as well as Shadow Legacy. Personality Hunter is a laid-back, physically talented, and somewhat gullible character. While he's a loyal friend to Spyro and is knowledgeable about basic tasks (e.g. jumping), he seems to have trouble grasping the gravity of Spyro's missions. Hunter is, at times, naïve and cowardly, and he can be tricked relatively easily. He is also forgetful as seen when he told Spyro that he lost his running shoes and hasn't found them since. Like his name implies, he is an exceptional archer, and is strong and agile enough to hold his own in a fight, if need be. He is also a phenomenal skateboarder, and expresses jealousy when Spyro breaks his skateboarding records and pride when he doesn't. He also seems to be a bit of a conspiracy buff, with an interest in space and extraterrestrials (especially sheep in Flying Sheep Saucers). Like most cats, Hunter hates to get wet. In Aquaria Towers, Desert Ruins, and Luau Island, he is seen underwater wearing a purple SCUBA suit and goggles. However, doing so protects his fur from getting wet, something which he despises, as stated in Spyro: Year of the Dragon. Hobbies Hunter is a very skilled adventurer and is very good at hunting, as his name implies. Hunter seems to enjoy heading to far off places, as he appears happy in every game depending on his location. He doesn't do much but slack off, skateboard, scuba dive, etc. He also likes to compete and test his limits. Story Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! It was Hunter's fault that Ripto entered Avalar in the first place, as Hunter's suggestions for Super Portal coordinated 22475, which was his birthday (22/4/75). The coordinates happened to bring Ripto, Crush, and Gulp to the realm. He made amends by helping Elora and the Professor bring Spyro to Avalar. However, Hunter had doubts about Spyro, and was concerned that it was a bad idea to bring a dragon to the realm after reading the Professor's book about Dragons, knowing that they sounded much more dangerous than Ripto himself. Despite these doubts, he continued to help Spyro throughout his quest, and developed a close friendship with the dragon after Ripto's defeat, changing his opinions on all Dragons. In the epilogue of the original Ripto's Rage!, it is revealed that Hunter's scuba diving career got cut a little short after being attacked by a shark. Spyro: Year of the Dragon After Ripto's defeat, Hunter had moved to the Dragon Realms where he participated in the Year of the Dragon festival, which left him, Spyro and the Dragons exhausted. While the dragon eggs were being stolen by mysterious creatures led by Bianca, she stepped on Hunter's tail by accident, causing him to release a yowl of pain loud enough to awake the other dragons to the thief's presence. However, they were unable to stop Bianca from stealing the last dragon egg. Hunter followed Spyro to the Forgotten Worlds in order to return the dragon eggs stolen by the Sorceress. At this time, he fell in love with Bianca, whom he eventually managed to win over, and who helped them defeat her former mistress. After the Sorceress' defeat, Hunter instructed Bentley, Elora, the Professor, Agent 9 and Sheila to not tell Spyro where he went. It was later revealed and found out by Spyro that Hunter and Bianca were dating, watching the fireworks fired by Sgt. Byrd in the Fireworks Factory world. In the epilogue of the original game, Hunter ended up babysitting several of the baby dragons, and discovered that it was harder than it looked. Spyro: Season of Ice When Grendor froze the realms' fairies into ice crystals, Hunter gave Spyro helpful hints on the world's Fodder. Spyro: Season of Flame Much like last time, Hunter mostly stuck around to help Spyro out with hints on how to glide and jump, use platforms, break rocks, and finds a couple of lost fireflies for Spyro. Spyro: Attack of the Rhynocs During the accidental opening of a portal to Ripto's home, Hunter can be found hanging out at the Cheetah Spot Spa. Being the "cool cat" that he was, he promised Spyro the Heart of the Spa if he can find some "cool" items. Spyro: A Hero's Tail At the time of Red's attack on the Dragon Realms, Hunter came into his own by helping Spyro with tasks he could not perform by himself such as flying, jumping, and shooting things from a distance using his trusty bow and arrow. He was seen with a green leather strap with a quiver on his back and his bow. Hunter even came to Spyro's rescue when the young dragon was captured and imprisoned within the Ice Citadel by Red's forces. Spyro: Shadow Legacy At the end of the summer, Hunter left the Dragon Realms and returned home to Avalar to visit his cheetah village in the Savannah. While there, he and the other cheetahs were trapped in the Shadow Realm but were soon rescued by Spyro. Kasi and the other cheetahs blamed Spyro for causing the Calamity, and soon blamed Hunter for siding with him, throwing them both in prison. Spyro escaped and brought a letter to Hunter's father, Akello, who then cleared their names. Dialogue Quote Hunter: Is it just me, or is she kinda cute when she's angry? Sunrise Spring Hunter: Yo, Spyro! I just found one of those portal thingamajigs that leads to a different world, but you'll have to glide to get across to it. Press the X/jump button to jump, then press the X/jump button again while you're in the air to glide. Just follow me! Gallery Spyro, Hunter and Sheila's horse carousel.png|Spyro, Hunter and Sheila's horse carousel Video S02E06 Throw it out food breaking news Argentina and Uruguay|Throw it out food breaking news Argentina and Uruguay S02E11 Felix's sad bad back now|Felix's sad bad back now S02E15 Felix's as Colombia say good bye|Felix's as Colombia say good bye Fandom Spyro Fandom Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Spyro the Dragon Characters Category:Cheetahs Category:Sport News Characters Category:Spyro the Dragon Characters Male Category:The Story Footballer of Felix the Cat Characters Category:The Story Footballer of Felix the Cat Seasons 2 Characters Category:Spyro's House Characters Category:Spyro's House Characters Spyro vs Boss Category:Spyro's House Characters Sex Category:Spyro's House Characters Talk Category:Spyro's House Characters Sex Male